A computing device configured for telecommunication, such as a wireless phone, is generally capable of communicating to various networks, e.g., cellular or data networks. However, not all telecommunication devices connectable to a particular network are necessarily capable of providing full device functionality while connected to that network. Moreover, devices that are upgradeable in the field may have software vulnerabilities that can be exploited by malicious actors.